


Bound

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Sebastian toys with his prey.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for the Kurohedonism community on LJ.

Sebastian regarded the Death Scythe in his hands with a look of disdain. The vulgar object felt wrong in his grasp, for obvious reasons, and he tossed it aside, paying no mind to where it landed. Thankfully he was wearing his gloves; the very thought of sullying himself by touching it with his bare skin was almost nauseating.  
  
He turned and regarded the naked and prone Shinigami tied to the bed, and immediately his mood brightened.  
  
Some things were worth dirtying his hands.  
  
“I apologize for keeping you waiting,” he said, crawling onto the bed and kneeling between his captive’s thighs. “Where were we?”  
  
If William’s refusal to answer offended Sebastian in any way, the demon did not reveal it. Instead, he peeled off his gloves and set them aside, then brought his fingers to rest along the small of William’s back, delighting in the way the Shinigami jerked against his touch.  
  
“How does it feel, knowing that you are about to be violated by such a ‘filthy demon?’” he queried pleasantly as slender, black-nailed digits ghosted along the sensitive skin of William’s ass before cupping it firmly. Without waiting for a response, Sebastian snaked his free hand between William and the bed and grabbed onto his erection, and he smiled victoriously when he heard a harsh gasp and felt the rigid length throb against his palm.  
  
“Well, well. It appears that _part of you_ anticipates it very much.”  
  
Only two words were audible in the choked and garbled muttering that was William’s retort, but they were the only words needed to express his intent, loud and clear: “… kill you.”  
  
Sebastian raised a brow. “Is that so? Then I better make this count.”  
  
He squeezed William’s cock and stroked it slowly, teasingly. He then released his ass and slid his fingers between William’s cheeks until they happened upon his entrance, and he chuckled as the body beneath him clenched in denial. But when a calculating thumb slid over the tip of his cock and rubbed deliberately at the moist head, William buried his face into the mattress, let out a low, tortured moan, and thrust uncontrollably into Sebastian’s hand, temporarily ignoring the fingers that sought him out. Seizing advantage of the distraction, Sebastian roughly slid one in, then another, taking no care at all to be gentle about it, and he proceeded to finger-fuck the Shinigami while jerking him off, as if dispensing punishment rather than pleasure. He drove in deep and touched upon the spot he had been seeking, and a beautifully cruel smile blossomed on his face when William cried out and bucked his hips hard, helplessly surrendering to his orgasm. Sebastian kept pumping him as his cock quivered and his release splattered against the bed, coating both it and his hand in slick warmth.  
  
Finally pulling out his fingers, Sebastian rocked forward and rubbed the tented swell between his own legs against William’s backside. He leaned over and studied his expression, which was an amusing blend of ecstasy and revulsion.  
  
“I never knew one so close to God could sound like such a whore,” he cooed.  
  
Pools of emerald glared murder at the demon. “You got what you wanted,” William whispered hatefully.  
  
“So did you,” Sebastian countered coyly. He gave him a parting squeeze before withdrawing his hand and presenting the evidence that ran from his fingers in thick droplets.  
  
_“Let me go.”_  
  
“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t do that," the demon said with feigned regret. "I’m just getting started.”  
  
Sebastian lowered his zipper.  
  
William’s eyes widened.  
  
And the night dragged on, seemingly without end.


End file.
